


A day in

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lazy day of not going to work. ((Domestic AU))</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day in

“But Simmons…”

“Grif, I don’t care if you’re tired; we still have to go to work.”

“But Simmons…”

“No Grif. We aren’t pulling another sick day.”

“But Simmons…”

“No! I said no, and that’s final!”

Grif pouted as he watched Simmons continue to make coffee. He only had half an hour left to convince Simmons to skip the day with him. The brunette grinned as a thought struck him.

As quietly as possible he snuck up behind Simmons, which wasn’t hard since the coffee pot was still going. He reached out slowly before grabbing Simmons quickly around the waist, shifting him quickly despite the surprised yelp he got, and carried him back into their bedroom bridal style.

Since the two were still in their PJ’s, Grif simply dropped the squirming red head on the bed, sliding in next to him and curling up, letting his head fall on the otherss chest and his arm wrap around his waist.

Simmons huffed, rolling his eyes as he let one hand fall to play with Grif’s hair. “We aren’t going to work today are we?”

Grif practically giggled as he shook his head. Simmons sighed, shifting the two of them so that they were sitting up, grabbing the remote and handing it to Grif, and grabbing the phone to call their works.

“You’re going to get the coffee when it’s done though.”

“Fair enough.”


End file.
